As technology is now more widely accepted and used in people's lives, consumers are becoming more and more aware of smart hardware and purchasing consumer electronic products with smart hardware capabilities. For these kind of products, device statuses can be viewed and control commands can be performed remotely via applications installed on mobile phones. As the number of devices increases, if the devices are not grouped reasonably, then when a user takes out a mobile phone and starts an application to remotely view or control the devices, the user will typically see a list including a large number of devices and may have to spend time finding a desired device in the list.
Typically, the application's developers will allow the user to classify his/her own smart devices according to rooms or device types. For example, in the application's interface, the user first sees different room names. After the user clicks on a certain room, the application may demonstrate those smart devices that are arranged in the selected room. Such a solution is currently common, in which it is necessary for the user to manually group his/her own devices according to the rooms.